A Major's Gift
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: Dumped on her 18th Isabella suddenly learns that a certain Major has a better Birthday for her then she could have ever hoped for. **Story reloaded**
1. Chapter 1

**A Major's Gift**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_This story is rated **M & NC-17 **( so if you are NOT legal age **ie 18 or older** you shouldn't be reading this)._

_This starts as Edward/Bella & will turn into Jasper/Bella pairing._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight in any way, shape or form. I just play with them (you can take that HOWEVER you wish).

A/N: Ok this lemony little One-Shot was created in an 'attempt' to do a Lemon Drizzle for Jasper's Naughty Girls. They asked for 100 words or less & I went over by about 1,172 (I tried but got a little carried away).

I figured 'why waste a good story?' So while I've never done a One-Shot, here it is and I HOPE you like.

While I ended up NOT submitting any part of this to them, you can all thank them (and their posted picture prompt) for inspiring me.

(Wanna check out Jasper's Naughty Girls? Then go to www dot jaspersnaughtygirls dot blogspot dot com)

**BPOV**

God this day sucked. Here it was my birthday and instead of celebrating I get dumped.

Alice of course went overboard and planned a party with a cake that could feed 50 even though it was just her, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and myself.

In typical Bella fashion, as I entered the room, I tripped and took a header down the stairs earning myself a new scar as I cracked my head on the stairwell. No one else save Edward seemed to act adversely to my little 'incident', even though there was a small amount of blood involved.

Strangely it was Jasper not Edward who carried me to Carlisle's Office.

Turned out Edward was too busy having a 'meltdown', and since I was his 'Singer', he was being difficult.

Edward decided that he couldn't deal with my 'human instabilities' any longer and since he never planned to change me, he left me.

Fifteen minutes of him yelling at the family that they should all leave too so I could have a 'normal' life found me wrapped in Jasper's embrace bawling my eyes out as Carlisle ripped Edward's crest cuff off his arm and banished him from the family for being so cold and manipulative, while Esme told him (Edward) to 'go get fucked'.

Alice stood nearby rubbing soothing circles on my back, while Rosalie stood on the other side of me, quietly telling me that it would all be ok and that they would never leave me. Emmett stood just in front of Rose growling at Edward.

As my tears gave way to sniffles, Alice slipped into a vision. As she came out of it her face lit up in a smile and she turned to Jasper and said "I think Isabella could do with some MAJOR loving."

I looked at Alice in confusion. 'Ok , NO clue what she was talking about there, as it was obvious that my EX was not about to do ANYTHING with me' and I was even more confused when everyone started bobbing their heads in agreement and Rose whispered "You'll enjoy it Bells, I swear."

The next thing I knew Jasper was throwing me on his and Alice's bed as Edward screamed out "NO he'll kill her!"

All I heard after that was Rose telling him to "shut the fuck up" and then what sounded like a struggle before someone said "Emmett get him the hell out of here please."

"Jasper what's going on?" I asked looking at the man who towered over me and oozed sex. Jasper smirked and asked "What are the two things you have asked Edward for repeatedly that he has refused you Darlin?"

I thought for a moment before answering "To turn me and have sex with me."

Jasper smirked again and asked "And if you could have ANYTHING for your birthday Sugar, what would it be?" Without missing a beat I answered "To have hot, wild, mind blowing sex and be turned."

"Well then allow me to be the one to grant you those two requests Isabella." drawled Jasper as he lowered himself on top of me and started planting kisses everywhere while his hands roamed my body leaving a trail of sensual fire everywhere they touched.

"What about Alice?" I asked as his hand slipped into my now soaked panties and palmed my pussy. I really didn't want her to hate me for fucking her husband since she was my best friend.

Jasper chuckled as a soft bell like voice whispered in my ear "Consider it my birthday gift Sis and don't worry, Jasper and I haven't been together for a very long time."

Alice left after placing a soft kiss on my cheek and suddenly Jasper growled "Too many damn clothes" before suddenly ripping my dress, bra and panties away.

Before I could squeak out a protest he was naked as well and with no warning buried his face in my pussy. As he licked, nipped and sucked I felt a knot form somewhere in my center. Dragging his tongue up my folds he growled "So wet for me Isabella" and then I felt him slide a finger into my pussy before growling out "and so fucking tight."

As he started to finger fuck me I felt the knot get tighter and arched my back in pleasure. One arm instinctively went above my head and fisted the sheets, while the other hand found Jasper's head and I weaved my fingers in his silky blond curls.

Jasper added two more fingers slowly as he crawled up my body and sucked on my breasts making sure to pay equal attention to both.

The pleasure built and I was loving every moment, but I needed more. "Please Jasper I need more" I moaned out in a husky voice.

"Then more is what I'll give you Darlin." he answered back in an equally husky voice.

"There will be a little pain Sugar, but I want you to breath and I will try to ease some of the discomfort with my gift." Jasper whispered in my ear as I felt him line himself up at my entrance.

Before I could over think anything, he slammed into me breaking my barrier. After a moment of discomfort I flexed my hips to let him know I was good and as he started moving I realized Rose was right... it WAS good.

As Jasper slammed into me over and over, I felt the knot get tighter and tighter and moaned my pleasure which only spurred him on.

"Fuck Isabella you are so damn tight woman." growled Jasper

"Harder Jasper, please don't stop. You are so fucking huge." I growled back.

I suddenly found myself face down on the bed with my ass in the air as Jasper growled possessively "All mine Isabella, all fucking mine."

He slammed back into me and started going faster than before hitting all the right spots and making the knot get even tighter.

"Oh fuck Jasper please..." I whimpered as the knot got tighter.

"Cum for me Isabella." Jasper commanded as he pounded into me.

"Oh God I'm so close...harder Jasper, please fuck me harder." I whimpered as I felt a fire start eating at the knot.

Jasper did exactly as I asked and started fucking me like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me into the bed. With his other hand he reached around and grabbed my clit giving it a not so gentle squeeze and with that I exploded into my orgasm.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK YEEESSSSSSS!" I screamed as I exploded all over Jasper's cock.

As the tremors raced through my body I felt Jasper start to twitch inside my pussy and suddenly he was in my ear growling "You are MINE Isabella and I plan on never letting you go woman. It will be MY cock that gives you pleasure, MY seed that fills your cunt and MY venom that courses through your body for all eternity."

With that Jasper shot his cold seed into my over sensitive pussy triggering another orgasm for me and yelled 'MINE' before biting down on my neck and pumping me full of his venom.

I Lost count of how many times I came or how long Jasper fucked me before the fire became all consuming. But just before I gave into the flames I felt Jasper cum one final time and whisper in my ear "Happy Birthday Darlin."

Oh yes, Happy Birthday indeed.


	2. Chapter 3

**A Major's Gift**

By: Lost Betwixt Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight or its characters in any way/shape/form. But that isn't stopping me from playing with them (take that HOWEVER you wish).

**Rated: M & NC-17 **(_which means that your tail end BETTER be 18 or older to read this story. If not OR you don't like foul/harsh language,lemon **LOTS of lemons** or are just a generally uptight person then hit the back button NOW)._

**CUE FIVE SECOND PAUSE**

_**Twiddles fingers,hums a dirty little ditty**_

Still with me? Well then let's get this party started!

A/N: Ok so what started as a One Shot is being turned into a FULL LENGTH story (& YES I will add the ORIGINAL one shot in as a chapter). But only because I've had more than a few requests to do so (besides what girl can resist MAJOR Whitlock, a bit of pleading & over 1,000 story hits?).

So after careful consideration & a 'WHY THE HELL NOT' epiphany, I proudly present the FULL LENGTH version of **A MAJOR'S GIFT.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Trouble**

_JPOV_

The school year had been going fairly well and I couldn't wait for Summer to hit. Being a vampire AND and Empath who avoided human blood was more than a little taxing. My 'adopted' brother Edward had it just as bad as I since he could read the minds of every single student and teacher in the school. I was on the lucky end as I only had to deal with the emotional fall-out and after one-hundred some odd years I had learned to tune that shit out.

Poor Edward though hadn't learned to turn his ability off or tune people out to any great degree. Living with him was just a tad difficult since he was the only one in our family who didn't have a companion and he would start whining when any of us got to thinking about sex (the ONE SURE WAY to get Edward out of our hair for any length of time is to think about sex non-stop) and we all ragged on him because he was just over one hundred years old and STILL a virgin.

Carlisle (our father figure, Edward's sire & our Coven leader), Emmett (our other brother) & myself had all tried at various times to either talk to him in regards to sex or tried to get him laid.

Of course us being vampire we couldn't exactly call on a human prostitute, so we did the next best thing and called on our 'cousin' Tanya who is not only a vampire but a succubus as well.

Even she has found Edward to be a hard nut to crack (pun intended). Gotta give the gal credit though, she keeps trying.

Our 'sisters' Alice (who was my companion) & Rosalie (my pseudo-twin & Emmett's wife/mate) had tried their hand at getting Edward to loosen up and had no luck either. Talking to our 'mother' Esme was out of the question as she had been raised around the same time period as Edward and was just a tad 'uptight' when discussing it (sex) with her 'children'.

That is the one thing I had to admit as far as history was concerned. Queen Victoria did NOTHING for the morals of the people. Don't get me wrong she was one hell of a strong willed woman and a pretty good leader, but she had a morality stick shoved so far up her ass that it affected EVERYONE on both sides of the water.

The reign of Victoria made it difficult for a normal horny man or vampire to get laid without having to promise marriage (sorry but the difference between a relationship & a quick lay are: One you can take out in public & introduce to family/friends; The other is who you bang out behind the barn & hope she keeps her mouth shut so the neighbors don't rat you out for banging her in the first place).

But I digress. So let's get back on track.

The emotional atmosphere at the school today was off the charts and classes hadn't even started yet.

Alice was bouncing off the walls (so to speak) and was a tad more hyper than usual. For what seemed like the 50th time in less than an hour I pushed a load of calm at her to get her to somewhat calm down (I swear if I didn't know better she was either high on drugs or had raided Willy Wonka's candy factory).

The calm lasted for all of about 30 seconds before she was right back to bouncing.

"Alice either knock it the fuck off and tell us what has your knickers in a twist or Jasper is gonna have to knock your ass out." growled Rosalie

"Rose do you have to use such harsh language?" whined Edward.

Rose just gave Eddie the stink eye and flipped him the bird. As Edward walked towards the school entrance Emmett asked "You really want to explain to Carlisle & Esme why Rosie tore your arms off AGAIN?"

Whatever Edward was about to say was drowned out by the roar of an engine that was in desperate need of a tune-up (gotta stop hanging out with Rosie in the damn garage) or better yet put out of it's misery.

A beat up red truck that was older than sin and by all rights shouldn't even be capable of moving was pulling into one of the student parking spots.

Alice was beside me in a heartbeat and bouncing on the balls of her feet like someone had just announced that Christmas would be early this year.

"She's here!" squealed Alice.

"Ali baby you gotta calm down sugar." I told her as I pulled her into my arms.

"But Jazz she's here just like I saw in my vision and..." Alice stopped and looked at the young girl who was climbing out of the red beast in confusion.

"What the HELL is she wearing? She is a fashion disaster, there is no way she'll fit into our family looking like that."

Rose,Emmett & I looked at each other in confusion since Alice had neglected to inform us of any recent 'visions' involving the family. Edward was just staring at Alice and softly growling "She's HUMAN Alice, there's no way she'll become a part of this family!"

"_Guess the mind reader is sifting through Ali's visions"_ I thought.

Tyler Crowley commented about a 'nice ride' to the new girl who blushed and muttered 'Thanks' before she bolted for the steps leading to the School Office.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and kept muttering "Not happening Alice', while Alice just wore this wide ass grin and said "I've seen it Edward, she's going to be one of us."

I pushed some calm vibes over my siblings and pulled Alice towards our first class of the morning. If I kept this up I was going to have to hunt sooner rather than later.

_BPOV_

_'What the hell was I thinking when I told Renee that I wanted to spend some time with Charlie?' Ok granted I did want to spend a little time with my non-custodial parent for more than the 2 weeks we were granted each year via the custody agreement. But what part of my brain decided to take a vacation when my mouth was saying I wanted to finish the school year in Forks?_

_I mean come on it's the middle of the freakin' semester not to mention I HATE the place because it is ALWAYS raining._

I sighed heavily as I spotted the sign for Forks High. My inner self had been yelling at me all morning about how it was the middle of the semester and that on top of being the Chief of Police's daughter was going to bring a shit load of unwanted attention.

Back in Phoenix I was just plain old Bella Swan, class A klutz and daughter of the local headcase (not that Renee knew people called her that behind her back). But people didn't really pay me any mind and after a while the local hospital got used to me being in the ER on a regular basis (it took a LOT of convincing and a Social Worker being present at 3 'accidents' before they admitted that Renee wasn't abusing me).

When Renee had mentioned that she really wanted to go with her new husband Phil when his Baseball Team traveled, I didn't have the heart to tell her no. Our roles had been reversed for so long that it seemed as though I was the parent and she was the child.

Once Phil came along, I was able to take a break from being the responsible one and concentrate on being a teenager. No more worrying about how the bills were gonna get paid or if there was going to be enough food in the house until the next paycheck.

Phil took over all that and I was glad to hand it over.

Now here I was in Forks Washington and slipping back into the role of grown-up.

Charlie really didn't need me around to make sure that the bills and such were being paid, and he worked hard at his Job of Police Chief, but he lacked the good sense to keep DECENT food in the house, couldn't cook if his life depended on it (he ate all his meals at the local diner) & wasn't the best housekeeper around.

I love my folks, but someone obviously forgot to point them in the direction of the 'brains for parents' when they chose to have me.

I pulled into a spot in the student parking lot and killed the engine. A cloud of white smoke belched out of the tailpipe as the truck backfired loud enough to shatter windows and I cringed. 'So much for a quiet entrance." I thought.

Charlie had been nice enough to buy the truck off his old friend Billy Black and Billy's son had 'fixed' the engine (I didn't have the heart to tell Jacob he didn't know shit about engines) so that I wouldn't have to ride in the patrol car to school. So I kept my mouth shut and accepted my dad's gift.

As I climbed out of the cab I spotted a group of teenagers staring at me. They were wearing designer clothes which meant they were rich and the smallest girl gave me a pained look like I had just run over her expensive Prada shoes. The blond guy next to her was kinda cute though.

I heard someone say 'Nice ride' and turned to see a group of kids openly laughing at me. I muttered 'Thanks' and took off for the Office so that I could get my class schedule and prayed that my lack of coordination would remain hidden for the time being.

Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule and a map, asked me to have all the teacher's sign the class slip and then return it at the end of the day and sent me on my way.

I walked down the hallway trying to make sense of the map when a young Asian man approached me.

"You must be Isabella Swan the new girl." he said in more of a statement than question.

"It's just Bella." I said softly

"I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place, anything you need just say the word."

"I'm more of the 'Suffer in silence' type." I told him hoping that I wasn't going to have to start fending off unwanted advances from the guy.

"Great title for the feature." replied Eric with a creepy grin.

I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm on the paper baby and you're front page news." he stated proudly

_'FUCK how the hell do I get out of this?'_

I started pleading "No please I ….."

My horror must have been stamped across my face because Eric suddenly laughed and said "Chill-ax, no story." and lead me to my first class.

The rest of the day went fairly smooth with Eric showing me to most of my classes.

Gym turned into a bit of a disaster when the teacher insisted that I play volleyball and then I spiked the ball into some boys head.

Turned out his name was Mike Newton and his folks owned the only Outdoor Equipment store in Forks. Mike walked me to lunch and tried to over do it by pulling my chair out for me at the table with all his friends which included Eric.

Eric slipped his arm around my shoulders as I sat down and said "Mikie I see you met my homegirl Bella."

_**'Oh god this is NOT happening.'**_

"Your homegirl?" deadpanned Mike

"Yea." stated Eric

The girls at the table were just staring at me and all I wanted to do was find a corner to crawl in until Tyler Crowley kissed me on the cheek and said "My girl." before kicking Mike's chair from under him and taking off across the lunch room.

Jessica from my gym class scooted her chair over and said "It's First Grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy."

_**Kill me now!**_

Another girl got ready to take my picture until Eric told her "Feature's dead Angela."

As she sat down the rich kids I'd seen in the parking lot that morning came into the lunch room.

"Who are they?" I asked

"The Cullens." replied Angela "Dr. & Mrs. Cullen adopted them and they moved down from Alaska a few years ago."

"The tall leggy blonde is Rosalie and she's with Emmett the one who looks like a football player." commented a girl named Lauren with venom in her tone.

"The little black haired girl is Alice and she's with Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain. She's really strange and I have no idea how he even puts up with her." commented Jessica.

I caught sight of the last sibling and before I asked Jessica commented, "That's Edward Cullen. Totally hot, but he doesn't date because no one here is good enough for him."

"_Oh boy sounds like somebody got shot down more than once."_

I watched them all sit at a table as far away from the rest of the students as possible and then turned my attention back to the kids I was sitting with.

Lauren and Jessica were going to be an issue and I would need to watch my back. Mike, Tyler & Eric were going to be trouble as well and I would have to find a way to nip that in the bud post-haste. Angela I could see becoming friends with.

Lunch ended and since Mike had Biology with me, he showed me the way.

As we reached the room I noticed that Edward Cullen was in the same class as us. As I walked past the fan to hand my slip to the teacher, Edward's face scrunched up like he caught a whiff of something rank.

The teacher took my slip, handed me a book, welcomed me to class and told me to take a seat next to Edward.

As I sat down, Edward just scooted to the far end of the lab table and glared at me.

When the final bell of the day rang, Edward shot out of his seat and was out the door so fast you would swear he wasn't human.

As I walked to my truck I passed by Edward's siblings and felt their eyes follow me. Climbing into the cab I chanced a peek and saw Edward arguing with his brothers and pointing at me.

My nerves and sanity were shot and Edward's attitude in class only served to piss me off and now this little spat was all I needed to send some fire through me.

I jumped out of the truck cab and stormed over to the Cullens and caught the tail end of Edward's comment which only pissed me off more.

"...I just want to sink into her she smells so damn mouthwatering. I wanted to nail her right there in front of those 'children'."

The big one named Emmett muttered 'dude' before spinning Edward around to face me and the one named Rosalie looked like she couldn't wait to see what I would say.

I got right in Edward's face.

"I don't know what your problem is Cullen, but if you think I will give you the fucking time of day after the stunt you pulled in class and the shit I just overheard asshole, then think again." I yelled as I jabbed him in the chest.

Edward looked at his siblings for help and Jasper commented "You dug this hole, you're gonna have to get yourself out."

"Isabella..." replied Edward

"Bella." I snapped

"Bella you misunderstood what you heard and you shouldn't judge someone when you interrupt the tail end of a conversation that has nothing to do with you." commented Edward in a tone one would use to chastise a small child.

"Fine!" I snapped "That's the way you want to play it? I call bullshit. Stay the hell away from me Cullen."

I stormed away as Jasper commented "Gals got fire Eddie, I think you just met your match."

Climbing back into the truck cab I started to take deep breaths so that I could calm down enough to drive. Suddenly I felt like I had never gotten upset in the first place and that all I wanted to do was go home and sleep off the long school day.

I started the engine and noticed the cringe from Rosalie when the gears ground and popped. Soon enough I was headed for Charlie's and wondered if he would mind ordering take-out.

I was worn out and wondered once again what the hell I had been thinking coming to Forks in the middle of the semester.

**Like it? Hate it? Should I crawl under a rock or hire a bodyguard?**

**Let me know via that little button called 'Review'.**

**Love,**

**Lost Betwixt Worlds**


	3. Chapter 4

**A Major's Gift**

By: Lost Betwixt Worlds

Disclaimer: I in no way/shape/form own the Twilight Saga or the characters contained within. That honor goes to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers. All I'm doing is creating more than a little 'havoc' of my own. No copywrite infringement is intended in any way.

**Rated M & NC-17 **_which means that if you are NOT 18 or older OR don't like/approve of harsh language, sexual situations & so forth & so on, then find another story to read (Hell even MY 13 yr old daughter knows better than to read this and I'm her mother)._

**A/N: The hits & reviews I'm getting on this story & the original one-shot are making my insides do funny things and I LOVE IT. Keep 'em coming ( I may not respond to EVERY one, but I DO read them).**

**While I am in no way/shape/form a perfectionist, I do work without a Beta for reasons that are my own, so all issues/typos and what not are of my own and while I do try to catch stuff I am only human.**

_**Creative/Constructive**_** criticism is welcome, but there is a fine line and I have no trouble letting loose with a 'smack down' when someone gets out of line (my husband says I'm channeling the MAJOR when I get bent out of shape).**

**Ok I'm gonna shut the hell up and let you read and hopefully enjoy the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**Lost**

**Chapter 2: Dazzling The Human**

_RPOV_

'Damn the human has some fire in her' I said softly to Jasper as I watched Bella rip Edward a new one and then stomp off back to her truck.

Edward claimed that she walked up on the tail end of his little 'rant', but Em, Jas & I all knew that she heard exactly what he said and that the insinuation was not lost on her (granted HE wasn't referring to sex, but that's not how she took it since she's only human).

I was really worried for a moment that Bella was going to have a stroke she was turning so red and I could literally _feel_ the calming vibes that Jasper was pushing at her to get her to calm down.

What surprised me even more was that when Eddie was ranting about 'sinking into her' Jasper was actually starting to growl. _'Need to get Jas alone and ask about that.'_ I thought to myself while at the same time thinking about engine tune-ups and trunk sex with my monkey man to keep Edward out of my head.

As the human sat behind her steering wheel, I noticed that Jasper was staring intently at her. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and then let it out before turning over the red monster (yeah the thing sounds THAT bad).

Jasper shook his head and looking at me asked "When the hell do you think that thing had a tune-up?"

Watching her pull away I stated "Probably never. Hell even she knows it sounds like shit."

"Stay away from her Rosalie. She's human." growled out Edward.

"Stay the FUCK out of my head Edward Anthony Masen Cullen or I promise you will have to explain more than missing limbs to Carlisle & Esme." I growled back.

Edward can read minds, but he can only read IMMEDIATE thoughts and so has a hard time separating what someone is ACTUALLY going to do from what they WANT to do and he tends to be a bit judgmental and condescending.

Jasper, Emmett and I have taken to calling him the 'Judgmental Virgin Prick or JVP for short' since he likes to think he knows what is best for everyone just because of his little 'ability'.

Alice is really no better, although we tend to cut her a little more slack than Eddie.

Alice's ability is to 'see' the future, but that is not as cut and dry as it seems.

Speaking of the 'all seeing' midget (hey she only stands 4 ft 6 so sue me), where the hell was she to warn us of this little smack down via human?

Right on cue up walks Alice.

"Miss me?" asks Alice with a smile.

Jasper counters with "Alice did you know that Edward was going to make an Ass out of himself in front of the human?"

Alice's smile drops "I had a vision that Edward was going to do something stupid, but it had to happen or things will not progress they way they are supposed to."

Throwing my hands up in frustration I point at Alice and say "Larry and Curly can ride together because otherwise I may just do something 'drastic'."

I climbed into my cherry red convertible followed by Emmett and Jasper and peel out of the parking lot. Jasper shot me a dose of calm and I muttered 'Thanks' before turning my mind to how I could tune Bella's truck WITHOUT her finding out.

_EPOV_

_I can not believe that Isabella had the nerve to give me a dressing down in front of my family. Instead of running from us in fear, she has the audacity to eavesdrop on a private conversation and then use language unbecoming of a lady._

_Her blood smells so good and as I told Emmett, I just really wanted to nail her to the floor and drink her dry. _

_Wait a minute...surely she didn't think I wanted to 'nail' her in the sexual sense?_

_A quick glance into Emmett's mind and my question is answered 'Yes that is exactly how she took it.'_

_Jasper is thinking about how sweet Bella's ass looks and how sexy she is when she gets all riled up (damn him, he's supposed to be patching things up with Alice. Not drooling over a human)._

_Emmett is wondering if she likes video games and Rosalie is plotting how to give that piece of junk Bella calls a truck a tune-up and/or complete overhaul._

_Alice is blocking me...AGAIN._

_This is so aggravating, I have had to rely on 'second hand' information when it comes to Bella Swan simply because for some reason I CAN'T read her thoughts._

_There has to be a way to deal with this._

_I search through the thoughts of all that students still left in the parking lot of Forks High until I find the perfect thing._

_**Tyler and his wreck of a van that needs new brakes.**_

_I climb behind the wheel of my Volvo as Alice slides into the passenger seat._

_In a few minutes we were pulling into the Cullen driveway and I jump out yelling 'going for a quick hunt.'_

_CPOV_

"Esme the kids are home." I call to my beautiful wife and mate as I heard Rosalie's car pull into the drive. Edward was just behind her, but instead of coming inside like normal he yelled he was going for a quick hunt and took off like a bat out of hell.

I made my way downstairs as the kids came through the door and heard Esme ask "What's with the long faces?"

"We may have a bit of a problem on our hands Esme." stated Jasper. "Alice would you care to tell us just WHAT role this Bella Swan girl is going to play or are you gonna keep us in the dark?" he asked his ex-wife.

I went and sat with Esme while the others sat in their normal spots at our 'conference table' which most humans refer to as the dining room table. Alice and Jasper sat on opposite sides of the table and I finally admitted to myself that there was no way the two of them were getting back together.

They only had a year left at the high school and had agreed to play the 'loving couple' until the end of the school year, at which time they would 'break up' with the excuse that it was 'infatuation'.

While the humans would buy it, here at home it was a tad uncomfortable since they had been together for sixty years and we all believed they were mates (shows what we know).

"Alice is there something we need to know?" I asked returning to the task at hand.

"A new girl started at the school today and she is going to be important to this family, although I'm not real sure of the details Carlisle." stated Alice.

Looking at each 'child' in turn I asked "Okay so what seems to be the issue?"

"Well she's a complete fashion moron AND a klutz." stated Alice with a bite to her tone.

Rosalie and Jasper both growled.

"Alice dear that's not a very nice thing to say." commented Esme who held up her hand as Alice went to say something else "I'm sure she simply has her own style and if she's new then I'm sure she was simply nervous."

Yep that's my Esme, always looks for the good in people whether she knows them or not.

"Actually Esme the problem is more of her blood calling to Edward and him making an 'inappropriate' comment that she just happen to overhear and take the wrong way." stated Emmett with a sigh.

"Yeah she may be human Carlisle, but I swear she was ready to rip Eddie boy apart." replied Rosalie with a smirk.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." I told them.

"Well let's just say that Eddie used the term 'nailing her' where Bella could hear him and her reaction was less than happy." supplied Jasper

Esme and I looked at each other in horror.

Running my hand over my face I asked "Is this girl going to cause Volturi size problems or are we going to be able to handle this?"

"Well she's already told Eddie to stay away from her so I'd say that as long as she stays in the dark about what we are, then the damage should be minimal." stated Jasper as his phone started buzzing with an incoming message.

_**To JW**_

_**From PW**_

_**In your dreams J**_

"Peter dear?" asked Esme.

"Yeah fucker knows SOMETHING." muttered Jasper "Alice would you care to shed some more light on the subject?"

Alice's eyes got the glazed over look that signaled a vision and muttered "Edward you idiot that's going to make it worse not better."

"Ali what did you see Edward doing?" asked Jasper while helping Emmett keep Rose in her chair.

Looking at each of us and then deciding that honesty was the best choice Alice stated "Edward has tampered with the brakes on Tyler's van."

Jasper, Rose and Em were out the door before another moment passed and I hoped that they could stop whatever problems Edward had just set in motion.

Emmett was back moments later hauling a grease stained Edward and said that Jasper and Rose were trying to repair the damage caused to Tyler's van.

It was well passed midnight when Jasper and Rose returned and since Esme and I had already had our say to Edward, I left them to have their say.

_The Next Day _

_General POV_

The day was starting off as typical for the residents of Forks. As the Chief of Police Charlie Swan knew that the rain that was falling was going to make for a miserable day, but add to that the fact that the temperature dropped during the night and now there was a thin layer of ice everywhere and things were going to be a bit dicey.

Knowing his daughters tendency for getting hurt in even the best conditions, Charlie had gotten up early and put chains on her tires. While he had debated buying Billy's old junk heap, he knew that it would be temporary until they could get Bella a decent vehicle.

The first thing Charlie did was replace the tires which were bald. Next would be a tune-up (no one had the heart to tell Jacob that at 15 he knew jack shit about engines-the kid at least TRIED).

Right on cue Bella walked out the front door, hit a patch of ice and fell flat on her ass.

After assuring her father she was ok and thanking him for the tire chains, Bella climbed into the cab and headed for school.

As Bella started the engine, neither she nor Charlie failed to notice that the engine sounded a lot better than the previous day.

Pulling into the school parking lot Bella noticed that the Cullens were already there and she didn't miss the smirks that Rosalie and Jasper were wearing, although she had no clue it had to do with her truck.

As she parked and then crawled out of the cab, Bella heard the blare of a horn and the screeching of tires. Looking up she saw a van skidding sideways and headed straight for her. Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw the smirks on Jasper and Rosalie's faces dissolve into looks of horror.

Bella closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable crush of metal to hit her and prayed that Charlie wouldn't get TOO bent out of shape (granted whoever was driving was in for hell but hey it was wet AND icy out) with her dying.

The feel of metal never came, although something cold and hard did crash into her and she felt her head hit the truck door just hard enough to knock her out.

Bella awoke in the hospital and was greeted with three sets of eyes. Two sets were golden and the third set belonged to Charlie who looked as though he had been crying.

"Bella I thought I'd lost you." rasped Charlie "If Edward here hadn't gotten to you when he did..."

Bella blinked in confusion "What happened?" she asked.

"Apparently the Crowley boy lost control of his van and hit your truck. Edward here was close by and managed to pull you down and under your truck just before Tyler hit thus keeping you from getting squashed." stated Charlie.

"Charlie I need to check her head and vitals, could you step out for a moment please?" asked lab coat golden eye.

"Sure Dr. Cullen." stated Charlie.

"Bella can you tell me what you remember?" asked Dr. Cullen after Charlie was out of the room.

"I remember a vehicle headed for mine that was out of control and then something cold and hard hitting me and a flash of sandy blond hair, then nothing." stated Bella.

"That would be Jasper, he was checking for head injuries after they pulled you from under the truck. You hit your head when Edward pulled you down, although I don't believe there will be any lasting effects." stated Dr. Cullen as he wrote on the hospital chart.

"Just rest for a couple of days and you'll be good as new." stated Carlisle as he leaned in and let his breath wash over the girl causing her to lose her focus.

He hated to do it, but the less Bella Swan remembered the better for them all.

The fact that she remembered a flash of blond hair before passing out meant that she realized it wasn't Edward who had saved her, it was Jasper.

Edward had caused this problem and now the entire family would have to deal with the cleanup.


	4. Chapter 5

**A Major's Gift**

By: Lost Betwixt Worlds

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, I just like playing with them (take that how you will, my mind is twisted & perverted enough).

**RATED: M & NC-17 **_( which basically means that if YOU are NOT OVER the legal age of 18, you need to find something else to read. Even my 13 yr old daughter knows better than to read this without permission). If you do NOT approve of harsh/foul/explicit language or do NOT approve/like situations dealing with sex and so forth then hit the 'back' button NOW._

_If you continue reading & then get pissed because I have the characters doing the afore mentioned, don't come blubbering to me cause YOU WERE WARNED._

**A/N: ** Sorry I've been away for so long, my 'inspiration' just was not there and everything just sounded like ….. well shit (does that even have a sound?). The up side is that I never promised an actual posting schedule for any of my stories. But I THINK (_I think, I think, therefore I am)_ that I am over the hump, but let's take it slowly like my Therapist says. So now I proudly present the next chapter of **A Major's Gift.**

**Chapter 3: Backlash is a bitch**

_CPOV_

As my breath washed over Isabella Swan I was more than slightly pissed at Edward for the situation that both she and my family were now in.

Rosalie and Jasper both swore that there was no reason for Tyler to have lost control of his van since they had fixed the brake damage that Edward had caused. They even went so far as to not only fix the damage Edward caused but replace the brakes completely since it would have been something that needed to be done anyway (Rosalie may come off as cold and uncaring, but she is really anything but that).

As we had waited for Isabella to awaken I had grilled Edward while Jasper supplied his own brand of 'truth serum' that no one, even a vampire was immune to.

Edward finally confessed that he had also tampered with the steering, at which point Emmett had to physically remove Rosalie from the hospital grounds before she outed us all.

When the Nurse announced that Isabella was coming around (she had been out for a good 2 hrs & Jasper said she knocked her head pretty hard **which he felt sorry for causing**), the boys and I made our way to her bedside.

With Edward's ability to read minds & Jasper's empathic abilities, we may be able to keep the damage to a minimum.

Charlie had been crying and I knew that he wanted to hold someone responsible for the condition his daughter was currently in. Sadly Tyler Crowley was going to end up taking the fall for this even though he was not truly to blame.

Someone had apparently mentioned how Edward had been at the scene and helped get Isabella out of the wreckage that used to be Tyler's van and yet they failed to mention that it was actually Jasper who had saved her from being crushed (although that might just work to our advantage & Jasper never was one for spotlight attention since he preferred to just 'blend' in).

Charlie of course believed that Edward had saved his daughter and was thankful. Isabella though was shooting daggers at Edward and I suddenly remembered Emmett mentioning that Isabella had told Edward to 'stay away' from her. She also didn't look like she believed for even a fraction of a second that Edward had saved her life.

When she mentioned remembering a flash of blond hair, I knew I was going to have to 'dazzle' her into forgetting that tidbit.

Jasper (who was lurking just behind the curtains in case his 'talents' were needed) was projecting smugness that this little human girl was not as dense as everyone thought.

As Isabella lost her train of thought and her eyes lost their focus I quickly ordered Jasper to take Edward home. Edward balked and I informed him that he could go of his own volition or Jasper could dismember him and take him home that way.

Edward chose to go under his own power.

I informed Charlie that Bella would be staying at the hospital for the night for 'observation' to insure that there would be no more worries about head injuries.

One minute Bella was ranting and raving about feeling fine and no need to stay and the next minute was completely out cold. Had I not felt the waves of lethargy aimed directly at Bella just before my empathic son took off for home, I would have truly been worried about her head and health.

As it was, I made it seem like a normal occurrence for head injuries, signed the admitting papers and secured a room for my patient.

Charlie kissed his daughter on the forehead and headed for home completely worn out, with a whispered promise to be there in the morning to take her home.

After observing my patient for a while, I informed the Nurse that I was going home for supper and would be back in a few hours.

As I headed for home I wondered just how the hell I was going to get through to Edward that his stunt was beyond stupid.

_JPOV_

When Tyler's van began it's out-of-control journey in Bella's direction I swore that my non-beating heart was going to explode in pain and without thought sprinted at vampire speed to her side. I literally slammed into her and half pulled, half pushed her under the chasy of her truck knowing full well that it would provide protection for both of us. When her head hit the door frame I took the brunt of the pain since it was after all my fault that she hit her head and swore in Spanish that I was going to rip Edward apart if he was the reason this beauty had to be saved.

Rosalie and I had spent the better part of the night repairing the damage Edward did to Tyler's van. Everyone knew for a fact that Tyler was permitted to use the van for school but it was also used for when his mom and four little sisters went shopping (that woman was gonna have her hands full when the girls grew up as they were Quadruplets and thick as thieves). Had Mrs. Crowley and the girls been in the van and hurt because of Edward's actions, there would be no place on earth he could hide that would save him from the wrath of Rosalie. Hell I'm pretty sure that even Aro Volturi would step aside when faced with Rose's anger (I'd honestly rather face an angry Maria then a angry/pissed off Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen).

As we had started for home Rose decided she would take a look at the engine of Bella's truck to get an idea of what would need to be done and we spent the next 3 hrs 'tinkering' with the engine so that it would at least run somewhat better.

It was after midnight when Rose and I got back to the house and Carlisle and Esme left to go hunting while we 'talked' to Edward about his actions.

The accident took us all by surprise (yes even Alice) and when Edward admitted at the hospital to Carlisle (with a little help from all the trust/honesty/need to get it off your chest vibes I was dishing out) that he had screwed with the steering as well as the brakes, I seriously wondered for the 100th time if Edward was truly capable of understanding his actions or if he had been too young when Carlisle changed him.

**Now a side note here: Granted Edward had been 17 yrs old when he was changed and 17 was considered a 'Man', hell I was 17 when I joined the Confederate Army, but Edward always seemed more 'childish' and I'm not sure if that was a side effect of him dying of the Spanish Influenza or if he was not really all that 'grown' before he was on his deathbed.**

Emmett had to take Rosalie home before she outed us all to the humans and if Edward knew what was good for him he would avoid her like the plague or risk body parts being separated and possibly burned. Hell even Carlisle was pissed and I WASN'T projecting the anger I was feeling.

When the Nurse informed us that Bella was waking up I finally relaxed a tad since she had been out for 2 hours.

As we approached the cubicle that Bella was in Charlie appeared and started thanking Edward for saving his daughter's life.

'WTF?' I thought until I caught the snippet of "Someone said you were there when the van hit."

'Ah someone saw the back of Edward as we pulled Bella from under her truck and took that to mean HE had been the one to save her.' I quickly realized and when Bella mentioned to Carlisle that she had seen blond hair I knew I was projecting smugness "That's my girl, she knows who her real hero is."

Carlisle chuckled a bit and I could feel how badly he DIDN'T want to 'dazzle' Bella, but it had to be done so that we could sit down and figure out a plan on what to do with my smart girl.

'Whoa wait, when the hell did I start thinking of her as MY girl?'

As Carlisle 'dazzled' Bella he told me to take Edward home. Edward true to course balked and Carlisle told him he could go either of his own free will or I would have permission to rip him apart and carry him home that way. Either way he was going home.

I would have to rethink my stand on Carlisle being so passive since he had apparently grown a pair in the short 24 hrs that one Ms. Isabella Swan had entered our lives.

As Edward and I made to leave, Bella rallied for an argument about not needing to stay overnight for observation.

Not wanting her to get too bent out of shape and be able to get at least SOME sleep (which she seemed to desperately need), I directed a large dose of lethargy at my beautiful girl and felt her fall swiftly into slumber.

She would be out for some time and I could return later with Carlisle to check on her when he returned after his dinner break.

Right now though I had a brother to deal with who was about to get his sparkly vampire ass handed to him by a number of different family members and he wasn't going to like any of it. Hell he would be extremely lucky if he came out of this without something of his person ending up in the fire.

That's IF fate is on his side and she is a fickle bitch at the best of times.

_A/N: I know I'm a bitch leaving you with a cliffie, but it's just a little after 4 AM & this girl needs some serious sleep. I promise more real soon (no long wait, just let me get some sleep before everything sounds like gibberish)._


	5. Chapter 6

**A Major's Gift**

By: Lost Betwixt Worlds

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, I just like playing with them (take that how you will my mind is twisted & perverted enough).

**RATED: M & NC-17 **_(which basically means that if YOU are NOT OVER the legal age of 18, you need to find something else to read. Even my 13 yr old daughter knows better)_

_IF you do NOT approve of harsh/foul/explicit language or do NOT approve/like situations dealing with sex and so forth then hit the 'back' button NOW. If you continue reading & get pissed because I have the characters doing the afore mentioned, don't come blubbering to me cause YOU WERE WARNED._

_A/N: OMG ! I posted chpt 3 at 4 something in the AM, went to bed and woke up to discover my email inbox having an ORGY with all the reviews that were waiting for me. _**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

_I'm on a roll so here is another chapter for you (plus I couldn't make you suffer with a cliffie for too long after being away for so long)._

**ENJOY!**

_**FYI: Afore mentioned lemony goodness is contained herein**_

**Chapter 4: Faith is not Blind**

_BPOV_

When I awoke in the hospital, it took me a few minutes to remember what the hell had happened and having a headache the size of Fort Knox didn't help any. I overheard two of the Nurse's talking and realized they didn't know I was awake, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep so they would keep talking (people tend to be more forthcoming when they don't realize extra ears are listening).

_Nurse 1: That Swan girl is lucky to be alive. _

_Nurse 2: To true, I don't think Chief Swan would be this calm if her injuries were any worse._

_Nurse 1: Crowley will be lucky if he ever gets his license back._

_Nurse 2: That girl is lucky Dr. Cullen's kids were present, that blond haired son of his was right on the money about her head injury being minimal._

_Nurse 1: That would be Jasper. I wouldn't be surprised if he follows in Carlisle's footsteps in both looks & profession. God I wish he were older, I'd LOVE to play 'Doctor' with him._

_Nurse 2: Well while you are playing 'Doctor' with Jasper, I'd like to play some 'tackle football' with his brother Emmett._

_Nurse 1: You'd choose brawn over brains? I figured you for liking Edward._

_Nurse 2: Edward is cute but a little 'immature' for my tastes, besides I prefer 'foot-longs' to 'deli wieners'._

I couldn't help myself I started chuckling the images in my mind were so funny. Of course the Nurse's were nearby so the chuckling became more of a cough to let them know I was awake and when I opened my eyes there were 3 sets of eyes staring back.

One set belonged to my father (_fuck he looked tired_), another set belonged to a blond man wearing a lab coat (_that must be the Dr. cause Jasper's hair is slightly longer_), the last set belonged to … **_aw fucking hell Edward Cullen._**

My groan of displeasure must have been interpreted as a groan of pain because the Dr. started gently prodding my head and asking me all sorts of stupid ass questions. I heard a slight chuckle and caught sight of a tuft of blond hair peeking out from behind the cubicle curtain and somehow knew it was Jasper.

Charlie was going on about how lucky I was that Edward had been close enough to save me. To which I shot a filthy look in direction of said moron and snorted '_yeah sure, I'd sooner believe Great-Aunt Tilly was a man dressed like a woman before I believed Edward Cullen saved my ass.'_

Dr. Cullen must have figured out that having Edward present was not the brightest idea in the world. One minute I was wondering when the hell I was going home and the next minute I was scrambling to piece my thoughts back together after the Doc got a little TOO close and breathed on me (granted it wasn't an unpleasant smell, but DAMN he could make a fortune if he bottled that shit. I was ready to do just about anything he asked for a moment there).

As I gathered my scattered wits, I noticed that Edward was no longer present and breathed a sigh of relief.

It was short lived though as Dr. Cullen informed Charlie that I would be spending the night for observation. **_Oh HELL NO!_** I may be a klutz and spend a good deal of time in the Emergency Room, but that doesn't mean I want to spend the ENTIRE night in a damn hospital room where I'll be poked/prodded/woken every 45 minutes for temperature/blood pressure checks.

As I protested the situation I was about to be placed in, everything started to suddenly get very fuzzy and all I wanted to do was curl up under the blankets and sleep.

The harder I fought the feeling the stronger it became until suddenly a sense of safety washed over me and the smell of saddle leather, fresh cut hay and cinnamon filled my nose. I gave in and let the sleep claim me.

_Meanwhile at the Cullen home_

_Esme's view_

Alice had come home from school distraught and had locked herself in her room muttering about how she 'never saw it coming' and until I received a phone call from Carlisle telling me that the Chief's daughter had been brought in I was really kind of lost.

When Emmett and Rose came home, I raised an eyebrow in my sons direction as Rose was ranting about which pieces she was going to tear off and feed to the flames first.

"Apparently Edward not only screwed with the brakes, but the steering as well and Tyler lost control and ran into Bella Swan's truck." replied Emmett as he watched his wife pace back and forth angrily.

I lifted my eyes to the ceiling and thought 'Well that explains why Alice is upset.'

Looking at Emmett I asked "How bad was the damage?"

"Bella's truck is relatively unharmed and Jasper got to her fast enough to pull her down and under the chasy, Tyler's van though is toast." he explained.

"What do you mean JASPER got to her fast enough?" I asked causing Rose to stand stock still.

"Tyler's van was headed straight for Bella and would have hit her if Jasper hadn't taken advantage of the humans being caught up in the scene that was unfolding." whispered Rose.

Emmett pulled his wife into his arms and buried his face in her hair "It's over Rosie and Bella is safe, nothing is gonna harm her and if she thinks that she is getting rid of that monster of a truck she's off her rocker. We will figure a way around getting her to agree to you doing an overhaul."

Rosalie started to relax into Emmett's arms and I was honestly glad that for once Rose had found a human she wasn't jealous of. Perhaps this girl was going to be a good thing for our family, even if it meant watching her and keeping her safe from a distance.

Emmett wagged his eyebrows at his wife and asked 'Feel like going for a hunt beautiful?"

Rose smirked and asked "Do I get to hunt you?"

"Always baby." answered Emmett as he shot off out the door into the tree line.

"Later Mom." Rose hollered as she took off after her husband.

For my part I darted up the stairs and made sure the window in their room was open since I was pretty sure that they would NOT be entering through the door.

I knocked on Alice's door and when she didn't answer I simply made the choice to be there when she was ready to talk.

"Thank you Esme." came Alice's whispered reply.

Jasper and Edward chose that moment to arrive home and I went downstairs to find out just what the hell my so called 'firstborn' had done.

"Esme please I am only trying to make sure this family stays safe since it seems that Carlisle is not interested in that aspect." replied Edward as he read my angry thoughts.

"Edward that girl you nearly managed to kill today was in no way/shape/form a threat to anyone in this family except maybe you and your virginity." exclaimed Jasper as he shoved past Edward and leaned against the wall.

"This has nothing to do with my sexual status Jasper, that girl is a threat to us ALL." replied Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Wrong Edward, the only threat that girl, who's name just happens to be Bella, poses is to YOU." stated Jasper evenly.

Carlisle chose to come home at that moment.

'_Something tells me I will be making some more repairs after tonight.'_ I thought to myself.

"Edward I would really like to know what the HELL was going through your mind when you made the choice to fuck with the Crowley van?" asked Carlisle with anger in his voice "Do you have ANY CLUE how many lives you put in danger with that stunt?"

"Carlisle that girl is a threat to us and since none of you would listen to me I needed to take matters in hand and deal with the situation. If a few people got hurt in the process, then I'm sorry. But better them hurt then us facing the wrath of the Volturi for getting outed by a human." stated Edward with a smug look on his face.

Carlisle glanced at Jasper and then moved towards Esme just as she lost it.

Jasper thought "You are so fucked now boy." to Edward who gave his brother a whithering look in response.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen are you really going to stand there and justify your actions with the weak ass excuse that it was to keep this family safe?" asked Esme in a deadly tone.

"Esme please understand …..." replied Edward

"What I understand Edward is that you were willing to risk the lives of not only your classmates in the parking lot, but the lives of four little innocent girls and their mother had Mrs. Crowley been the one driving that van. Furthermore you endangered the lives of every innocent person who happened to be on the streets if the steering had snapped any sooner than it actually did." replied Esme in a tone that every single one of us knew meant she had gone past angry and landed squarely in _pissed beyond reason_.

Carlisle had his arms loosely wrapped around his wife and mate and Jasper was sending as much calm and serenity as he could muster but none of it was even making a dent.

Jasper felt Emmett & Rosalie's emotions as they entered the house through their bedroom window and figured '_what the hell'_ for a split second before he started broadcasting lust around the house.

The only one who wouldn't be getting a piece of ass was Edward unless he decided to discover the wonders of Rosie Palm and her five sisters.

'_Oh Emmett' moaned Rose just as we heard their bed break for the 15th time this month. "Fuck Rosie ride me baby let me see those tits bounce." moaned Emmett_

_'Oh Carlisle ' whimpered Esme as Carlisle bent her over the back of the couch and plowed into her pussy from behind._

"_Always so wet and ready for me my beautiful mate." growled Carlisle as his hips slammed back and forth like a man on a mission._

_A moan was heard from Alice's room with a low buzzing sound mixed and Jasper chuckled thinking his vibrator gift was coming in handy. Granted Jasper wasn't actually getting any, but the lust would be enough to bring him to release and he was imagining that Bella was there and pleasuring him in the most erotic ways._

_Poor Edward saw EVERY depraved act that each person wanted to perform on the other via their thoughts and desperately wished that he COULDN'T read thoughts. What the hell was HE supposed to do. His dick was straining against his pants._

_'Hunt, I'll go for a hunt' thought Edward to himself._

_Jasper chuckled "That's the joy of having a hand and or Mate Edward."_

Shooting his empathic brother a filthy look Edward shot out of the house and into the tree line just as Rose yelled '**_Fuck me monkey man!'_** at the top of her lungs.

There was a good chance Edward would never be able to look another family member in the eye again.

A/N : Well I guess that's ONE way to diffuse a situation eh?

I'll be back when everyone ummm calms down **skips away whistling '_The Lady in Red she makes her living on a featherbed**_


	6. Chapter 7

**A Major's Gift**

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. That honor belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Myers. No copywrite infringement is intended. I am simply playing in HER sandbox & wrecking havoc within the story until I get kicked out (hasn't happened yet so I'm holding out with hope).**

**Rated:**_** M **_** for lemons, language, visuals (that you create in your mind), more lemons, physical violence (Rose & Bella are both sporting short fuses right now so someone MAY get hurt) and whatever else my twisted & demented mind comes up with.**

**Pairings:**_** This WILL become a ****Jasper/Bella story, but first it starts with Edward & Bella. Everyone else will be canon, but Jasper & Alice are NOT actually together.**_

_**A/N: Sorry I am taking so long on updating my stories, but RL issues tend to take priority. We have been battling illness (1 gets better & the next one gets sick) & I'm not a great patient & since everyone relies on ME to do things, it takes longer for me to get better. Add a new school year starting & no sleep & inspiration being sparse...it all adds up to DELAY.**_

_**But a few people (**_** Jasper's Black Rose; Cullen818; Jasper's Naughty Girls; TrueSkye; Wendy 1969;Bedelia & Mamma4dukes) have all been so encouraging & I thank you all for your continued encouragement be it your reviews or new chapters that you write for your own stories that spark my own imagination.**

**There are many more whom I didn't mention, but know that I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ok I'll shut up now other than to say IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR SENSITIVE, GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ CAUSE THIS STORY AIN'T FOR THE KIDDIE POPULATION OR THOSE WITH SENSITIVE CONSTITUTIONS.**

**Chapter 5 : Place Blame Where Blame Belongs**

_Bella's POV_

I woke to the smell of eggs/coffee/bacon and even though hospital food was generally shitty, this actually smelled pretty awesome. Pushing myself into an upright position took a few minutes as my head started pounding pretty bad and I got a little dizzy, but eventually I got there.

Pulling the bedside table closer I lifted the food cover and was hit with smells that were downright sinful. There under the cover were scrambled eggs (cooked to perfection), crispy bacon, sausage links & buttered biscuits. The coffee was strong and black with some creamers and sugar put to the side. After a few experimental bites to see if it tasted as good as it smelled (it did) , I dug in with gusto and heard a soft chuckle as I mauled the sausage.

Looking up I spotted Jasper leaning against the door frame and looking at me like I was something to eat. As I swallowed my food I noticed that he was watching me intently and when I licked my lips his eyes darkened ever so slightly.

"I take it the food is good darlin' ?" asked Jasper softly.

"Yeah it is actually. Normally hospital food is shitty, but obviously someone here knows how to fucking cook." I stated as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I'll let Esme know that you enjoyed it then." stated Jasper as he watched me.

"Is she the Dietitian here at the hospital?" I asked

"No she's my mother. She and Carlisle are my Foster Parents." he stated simply.

"Not that I'm gonna complain, because damn she can cook, but WHY is your foster mom cooking for me?" I asked in surprise.

"Carlisle was concerned that the food here was not going to be 'proper' for you to get healthy on and since it's Edward's fault that you are in here, Esme feels that the least she can do is cook you some proper meals." commented Jasper as he stepped into the room and took a seat.

"Do you mind?" he asked realizing that he had not actually been invited in.

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable." I said between mouthfuls.

It took a few minutes for his words to sink in and I leveled him with my best stare.

"Would you care to explain that little comment about Edward being at fault?" I asked

Maybe I was reading the insinuation wrong, but something told me that Edward was nothing but trouble and I would need to watch my back.

"Edward sort of screwed with Tyler Crowley's van which resulted in you getting hurt sugar. Suffice to say that everyone in the family is royally pissed at him at this time..."

I cut Jasper off.

"Are you telling me that Tyler wasn't actually at fault?" I asked

"No, he just had the misfortune of being the driver." sighed Jasper.

Pushing the hospital table away I leveled Jasper with a stare and ground out one word... "EXPLAIN!"

Jasper proceeded to tell me how Edward had screwed with Tyler's brakes and how he and Rosalie had found out and tried to fix them and then Rosalie decided that she wanted to see what needed to be done to the engine of my truck to make it run better, which resulted in the better sound of my truck when I had taken off for school.

He told me everything and suffice to say that I couldn't wait to get my hands around his brother's neck and strangle the shit out of him.

The fact that Rosalie had attempted to 'fix' my truck was sweet and I knew that I would have to find a way to thank her without making a big deal out of it.

If I was right, like me Rosalie was not one to boast about her accomplishments or good deeds to the world.

Normally I was not one to accept 'gifty' things, but the thought of Rosalie caring about my safety choked me up a bit because the girl didn't even know me and decided to do something nice for a complete stranger.

But what was I going to do about Edward?

For some reason he didn't like me and it seemed he was willing to resort to murder to get me away from him.

Most 'normal' people would either

a) switch classes

b) totally ignore the person

make the persons school life hell so that person never wanted to return to school

d) just transfer to a different school

Ok so granted 'd' wasn't really an option since Forks was such a small town. There was only one of each school type (elementary,middle & high) in the town and the next closest school was in Port Angeles (about a 2 hr drive) or Seattle (don't want to even THINK about the length of a ride to & from that school would be like).

I felt really sorry for Dr. Cullen and his wife having to put up with Edward's issues. Maybe that was why he was in the Foster Care system to begin with?

It briefly crossed my mind "Did his biological parents have to deal with these issues or were they cause of it either directly or indirectly?"

_**JPOV**_

I had delivered the food that Esme made for Isabella and waited quietly nearby for her to wake up.

She looked like an angel as she slept and I truly hated for her to have to leave something so peaceful.

It was a little hilarious watching her take in the aroma of the food and coffee since to my sense of smell, it really smelled awful. But to Isabella it seemed to 'jump start' her lust and I had to reign myself in as she moaned and hummed in appreciation.

My second in command was twitching in anticipation and I briefly wondered what it would feel like to have her hum and moan as she gave me a BJ.

Those thoughts were interrupted when I heard one of the Nurse's say _"Mr. Tillman if you EVER touch me like that again I will gladly accept my termination papers after I beat the ever loving SHIT out of you. I am paid to be a Nurse NOT a Whore."_

Oops guess I was projecting there.

Pulling back on the emotions that I had unwittingly sent out through the hospital, I also sent a bit of contriteness to Mr. Tillman so that he would apologize.

The resounding echo of a well placed smack and the Nurse yelling _'You disgusting, perverted JACKASS!_' informed me that Mr. Tillman had not apologized and had instead attempted to get even more 'handsy'.

I'll have to make sure that Carlisle is aware of the fact that she was only defending herself, and had given the man fair warning, as well as the fact that I was somewhat to blame since it was my fault that everyone got hit with a blast of lust.

Speak of the devil, here came Carlisle now.

Shaking his head at me he proceeded to see to Mr. Tillman and calm the Nurse down.

Only after threatening to send the old man to a Nursing Home in Seattle did the Nurse get her apology. Carlisle assigned another Nurse to the old man and instructed that any further issues would result in his removal and banning from the hospital.

Returning to my side Carlisle shook his head at me and at vampire speed stated "Son you really need to reign that shit in. I really thought we were going to have to lock the place down in order to avoid an orgy."

I chuckled softly to which Carlisle answered "Jasper the entire 7th floor had to be sedated." _'Oh shit I even affected the Psych Ward.'_

Ok NOW I was embarrassed. My gift had never gotten that out of control before or been so wide spread.

"I really am sorry Carlisle, it was never my intention to project anything." I said at vampire speed.

"I have a couple of more patients to see to before Isabella. Please try and not send the entire hospital into sexual meltdown son. I don't know why this girl seems to be affecting all of you the way she is, but you are really going to have to watch yourselves." stated Carlisle

As my pseudo-father walked away I noticed that Isabella was tearing into her food with gusto and decided that now would be a good time to make my presence known.

We talked a bit and she complemented Esme on her cooking skills (which I would pass on) and then I let slip that Edward was the real reason she ended up in her current situation.

To say she was mad would be an understatement and I would truly worry about Edward's well being were she vampire.

Carlisle joined us a few minutes later and informed Isa...sorry Bella (I called her Isabella and thought she was going to take my head off)...that all of her test results came back normal and she was free to go home.

Chief Swan showed up to collect his daughter and as the Nurse processed the release papers, Carlisle told Bella that he wanted her to take it easy for a few days and that she should be good to go for school come Monday.

After obtaining her promise to take it easy and ensuring that Chief Swan had his personal number, Carlisle let them leave.

As the Nurse pushed Bella's wheelchair out of sight I felt a painful tightness in my chest that centered around my non-beating heart.

Carlisle gave me a strange look.

"Has this ever occurred before son?"

"No never Carlisle. What the hell is wrong with me? I thought vampires couldn't get sick?" I stated as I tried to breath around the pain and center myself.

"I'm not sure son. I'm not sure." he stated as he looked at me and then looked in the direction that one Ms. Isabella Swan had gone.

_A/N : Hmmmm I wonder? _

_Ok you didn't think I was really going to make it THAT easy did you?_

_Not a lot of lemon, but just a tiny smidge._

_Toodles _


	7. Chapter 8

**A Major's Gift**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

Disclaimer: This is one of those things that is on the 'pete,'pete & repeat loop...I do NOT own Twilight in any way, shape or form.

Stephanie Meyers is the brilliance behind what we love so dear. I am simply playing in HER sandbox & screwing with HER creations to satisfy my own twisted & demented mind until I get kicked out & locked in a padded cell.

Story Rating: **M**for MATURE content, cursing, abuse (actual,imagined, etc), more mature content and for this particular chapter LEMONS.

LOTS of LEMONS.

_Special A/N: I am dedicating this chpt to the following people..._

_Wendy1969, Specklez & kouga's older woman (I thought you could use a little **lemony** goodness in your lives about now)._

Alright my sweets break out those over-sized ice trays and fill up the tub because I'm cranking up the heat.

**Chapter 6: Jasper's Wet Empathic Dream**

_JPOV (in AND out of his brain)_

Once Carlisle released Bella to go home I felt more than a little lost and after her little 'moaning' incident this morning my mind was straying further and further down the track labeled '**Smut Express**'.

The girl had soft pale skin and the most soulful brown eyes that were fringed in heavy dark lashes. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown that had small streaks of red dashed through it. Her lips though were downright sinful and she had a habit I noticed of nibbling on her lower lip when she was thinking. What I wouldn't give to just kiss those lips for the rest of eternity.

Carlisle's soft exclamation of "Damn it Jasper knock that shit off before I have to sedate the entire hospital." brought me back to the here and now.

I realized that I was projecting again. _Damn that little minx had me in knots and that's not easy to do to a vampire._

Muttering a soft 'Sorry' to Carlisle, rearranging myself so that my lower body issues didn't cause MORE issues with the surrounding humans and blanketing the entire hospital with calm, I got the hell out of there and headed for home.

It only took me a few minutes to reach the house since I was running and I noticed that the pain I had felt when Isabella left was turning into a dull constant ache. I really hoped that Carlisle could find an answer to that soon.

The only thing I knew of that could cause an ache like that was when a vampire found his/her true mate. The problem being with that though is that Isabella was human not vampire and so there shouldn't be any pull. I had never heard of a vampire finding a human mate and while I wasn't going to discount it completely, it wasn't something that was really worth dwelling on at this time.

A quick scan of the emotional atmosphere of the house told me that everyone save Alice was home. As I entered the house Esme came around the corner and I handed her the dishes from Isabella's breakfast.

"She loved it Esme and I think it did her good to eat something healthy." I told my pseudo-mother.

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you heading back to the hospital? I'm sure I can whip something together for her lunch." stated Esme as she headed for the kitchen.

Following behind I stated "Carlisle sent her home so it would be a little hard to deliver it."

I didn't need to be an empath to see that Esme was slightly sad at that news. While she barely even knew the girl , her place was already secured in Esme's heart.

As Esme stood in front of the sink cleaning Isabella's breakfast dishes, I slipped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I bet though she and the Chief wouldn't say no to having some ready to 'heat & eat' meals. Something tells me that Chief Swan is not the best cook in the world and if we want our girl to get better we are gonna have to see to it ourselves." I told her.

"Our girl?" asked Esme turning to look me in the eye.

"What?" I asked with some confusion.

"You like this girl Jasper. As in LIKE that leads to love." stated Esme with a twinkle in her eye.

"Jasper you called her OUR GIRL, which means that you are starting to develop feelings for her."

Well damn she got me there.

"Go get some rest, something tells me this is going to be a long day." laughed Esme as she shooed me from the kitchen.

I passed the Living Room and found Emmett in his usual spot playing on his Wii. Rattling and clanking from the direction of the garage gave away Rosalie's location and Edward was in his room playing some weird ass music.

'_That boy really needs to get laid sometime this century.'_ I thought to myself.

"I am not a BOY Jasper and I will not degrade a woman by having sex before marriage with her." stated Edward harshly.

"Afraid you might like it Eddie? Or are you afraid that once they see how small your package is they won't want you? Remember brother divorce is much more common these days and women have been known to ask for a divorce if her mate can't please her sexually." I stated knowing full well I was egging him.

"Is that why you won't give into Tanya Edward? Your _package_ is too small?" queried Emmett.

"My sex life is not open for your viewing pleasure Emmett and Jasper you should not be thinking about someone who is not your mate in such a sexual manner." growled Edward.

"Boys that's enough. Leave your brother alone." stated Esme firmly.

Emmett returned to his game and I headed for my room.

As I lay on the bed I wished for the millionth time that I could actually sleep.

Now it may seem stupid for someone who doesn't sleep to have a bed in their room, but vampires are very sexual creatures and while we may not sleep, the bed is a benefit when you want to cuddle or get kinky.

And while we can't _dream_ in the normal sense, that doesn't mean we can't _daydream_.

As I lay there on my bed I imagined Isabella was right next to me.

****LEMON WARNING ALERT, LEMON WARNING ALERT****

"Danger Will Robinson..." _ooops sorry wrong story_

"_Jasper where are we?" asked Isabella as I came to a stop near a stream._

"_Does it matter beautiful?" I asked as I ghosted my lips over hers before pulling the backpack she had on off of her and withdrawing a large quilt from inside it._

_I spread it out and secured it on all four corners with some small plastic tent stakes. As I got up and walked towards her I could see that her breath was catching just a little._

_The closer I got the more her breath sped up. Soon her cheeks were tinged a beautiful pink color and her arousal was scenting the air around us._

_Coming to a stop directly in front of her, I cupped her cheek gently and ran my thumb ever so lightly over her parted lips._

"_Beautiful." I said softly as I leaned down and caught her lips with mine._

_As her arms came up and encircled my neck I deepened the kiss. Nipping ever so gently at her bottom lip I begged for entrance._

_No sooner did she grant it then our tongues were battling for dominance, although soon enough I won as she weaved her fingers into the hair at the nap of my neck and melted into my embrace._

_I pulled back ever so slowly so that she could breath and chuckled when I heard a little whine escape from her throat._

"_Don't fret Ms. Swan we are far from through, I just thought you might like to be able to breath a little." I told her as I ran my nose up and down the column of her neck._

_When I was sure she wouldn't pass out on me from lack of oxygen, I returned to her lips and increased the pressure._

_The girl tasted like melted chocolate drizzled over ice cold sun ripened strawberries._

_Ever so slowly I edged my way to the quilt and when we reached it I slowly lowered her to it. Breaking the kiss gently again so that she could breath I positioned us so that we were side by side and as close to each other as possible._

_My hands started to wander a bit and I marveled at how soft her skin was and how warm it felt. It didn't escape my knowledge that Isabella's hands were also starting to wander somewhat, although she did keep one hand firmly secured to the nap of my neck._

_Our kisses had turned into little butterfly kisses that landed everywhere softly._

_My hand traveled down her back and across her pleasingly round tush and I stopped my travels momentarily to pull her lower body closer so she could feel what she was doing to me._

_Isabella's head fell back giving me total access to her throat and moaned._

_There was a moment of hesitation on my part that was so brief it never came to Isabella's attention and instead of feeling bloodlust like I had so many times before, the only lust I was feeling at that moment was what a man felt towards a woman._

_Leaning in I planted soft kisses up and down the column of her throat. All the while holding her lower body as close as possible so that she could FEEL just how much I wanted her._

_Another soft moan escaped her lips and she whispered "Don't stop Jasper...please don't stop."_

"_Don't worry darlin' I have no intention of stopping any time soon." I assured her._

_Quicker than she could blink I stripped us both of our shirts and pants which left me in my black silk boxers and her in a barely there push-up bra and thong of black silk threaded with red silk hearts._

_My second in command was twitching something fierce and I knew that I needed to take this beauty and make her mine soon._

_As I reconnected our bodies Isabella moaned once again and then snaked her warm little hand down to grasp my manhood._

_Pulling her lips slightly from mine the little minx whispered 'Is that a cannon in your pocket Major or are you just glad to see me?"_

"_Glad to see you sugar and you'd best behave otherwise that there cannon might just go off." I whispered as I nipped and sucked at her earlobe and ran my hand over her covered breast._

"_I think you may want to remove the barrier before you go placing any cannons soldier, otherwise we might witness a failed frontal assault and that would be a real waste of cannon power right?" she asked slyly._

_Without another word I ripped her bra & thong from her body and then my boxers joined her torn and discarded things._

"_Beautiful." I stated softly as I lowered my lips to capture one of her nipples. I pushed her fully on her back and being mindful of her frailness kept my full weight off of her._

_As my mouth enjoyed it's melony treat, my hand travel downstairs to play with her sweet garden._

_Isabella's hand curled around my hardening member and started to slowly pump up and down using my pre-cum as a lubricant._

_I moaned against her tit and flicked her clit ever so lightly causing her to buck up against me._

"_God darlin' you feel so good." I moaned_

_Quicker than I thought possible for a human Isabella had me pushed on my back and was planting kisses up and down my erection._

_I got ready to tell her that she didn't need to do what she had planned, but closed my mouth when she stated "I've been waiting to taste you since the day I met you and now I get my chance."_

_With no warning other than that I was suddenly engulfed in the sweetest hottest sensation I had ever experienced in either my human or vampire life._

_Isabella went down on me like she was a drowning woman and I was the life raft. She hollowed her cheeks out at just the right time and nibbled my length ever so gently with her teeth while using her tongue to soothe it. I felt myself hit the back of her throat and when she hummed I damn near lost it._

_As much as I loved getting head from this beauty, I didn't want our first time together to culminate in me shooting my load down her throat._

_I told her this as I gently pulled out of her hot and talented little mouth._

_Pouting ever so slightly she said "I wasn't done with my snack yet."_

"_Oh I realize that darlin, but this here cannon load is promised to another area and I'd hate to be court marshaled for not following firing orders little lady." I told in my deep southern twang._

"_Far be it for me to get a soldier of your standing in trouble than sir, please continue with your orders." she stated in her best southern accent._

_Oh God she is gonna be the death of me and I will fucking enjoy every last minute of it._

_I gently pushed her on her back and starting at her ankles nipped and licked my way up to her hidden garden._

_I ran my nose along her folds and inhaled deeply as her arousal became thicker. Dipping my tongue in I curled it up ever so slightly and rubbed her hidden nub just right. Gently I slid a finger in and moved it slowly back and forth while watching her thrash around._

_Fuck she was tight._

_A sudden thought crossed my brain and I asked softly with some surprise "You're a virgin?"_

"_Yes Jasper I am and I want you to be the one to have it. I want YOU to make me a woman. I want it to be YOUR cock that fills me and YOUR essence that fills my womb." she told me with conviction._

_Well damn if this little filly wanted me than by God she would have me._

_Without further words I went back to feasting on her garden and as I brought her to a small climax I pulled my fingers and tongue from her and climbed up her body planting kisses along the way._

_As I lined myself up with her entrance I kissed her softly and said "There is going to be some pain darlin, but then it will be all heaven. You ready?"_

"_Make me yours Major." was all she said._

_I crashed my lips to hers and slammed into her breaking her barrier quickly. Continuing to kiss her soundly I held my lower body still so that she could get used to the intrusion._

_Soon her hips flexed to signal she was good and I slowly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in again._

_Reaching down I hitched one of her legs over my hip changing the angle ever so slightly._

_Our bodies moved together as one and I felt her come apart with her first true climax, but I didn't stop._

_Hitching her other leg over my other hip changed the angle again and raised her ass slightly off the quilt. Quickly I positioned my knees so that she was just barely sitting in my lap while lying down ._

_This triggered another climax stronger than the first two._

_The lust and desire my girl was throwing out was making it difficult to stave off my own climax, but I want her to have a least one more on her own before I filled her tight little pussy with the 'cannon fire' she so desperately wanted._

_Leaning down and being mindful of my weight I took a nipple into my mouth and sucked on it hard and then biting ever so lightly but not enough to break the skin. Keeping myself balanced with one hand I brought the other to the nipple not in my mouth and rolled and pinched it gently triggering yet another climax._

_I could feel my girl getting winded and decided that it was time to slow it down._

_Grabbing her hips in one hand and using my other to secure her hands above her head I slammed into her with enough force to get her ended but not enough to actually hurt her._

"_Oh fuck Jasper I can't take anymore...don't stop...ohhh fuck Jasper... please I need more...ohhhhh right there...fuck...Jasp...oh God...oh God..." she moaned_

"_Cum for me Isabella, cum all over my cock woman. Cum Isabella... CUM NOW!" I hollered as I jerked once, twice, three times and then emptied everything I had into her spasming pussy._

"_JASPER!" she yelled as our climax's washed over us._

****End Lemon, End Lemon****

I was rudely brought back to reality by Alice screeching "Edward what the FUCK are you doing with my underwear."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Rose and Emmett screaming "OH SHIT!" and the sound of something breaking.

THAT was followed by Esme and Carlisle's moan and Carlisle stating 'Guess we need another Fridge Sweetheart."

I got up and cleaned myself up and then went down to face the music.

_A/N: Damn Jasper I think we may have made it slightly HOTTER than I planned to make it. There may not be enough ice cubes on the planet to cool anyone down._

_Jasper: "Awww Sugar they loved it and you know it."_

_Me: "Down boy I think we did enough damage for one chapter."_

_Jasper: "Damn and I was hoping for round two."_

_Me: buries face in hands "Oh God I've unleashed a monster."_


	8. Chapter 9

**A Major's Gift**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga & last time I check my name was Robbin not Stephanie.**

**This story is rated M & not intended for those under the age of 18 yrs. Not even my 13yr old daughter gets to read this.**

**On that note, this story contains violence, adult situations including sexual situations, foul language, hints of abuse (whether actual or imaginary) & whatever else floats my boat (although I have yet to discover how to turn liquid caffeine into the type consumable through reading).**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I fail BIG time in the update department. Do you hate me? _(whimpers & wrings hands looking sadly at the screen with hound dog eyes)_. On a happy note though you've got a BRAND NEW CHAPTER that I really did work long and hard on.**

**Chapter 7: Aftermath of the Empath's Dream**

The Cullen house was in a bit of an uproar after all the lustful emotions Jasper had let loose with while daydreaming about Bella.

As Jasper entered the Family Room, he noticed that Esme was browsing online for a new fridge and was a little reluctant to even SEE the damage to the old one (which really wasn't that old & mostly for show if & when humans showed up). Carlisle was lecturing Rose & Emmett on the value of keeping their strength in check and Jasper did a double take when he looked their way. Both were emitting a fuck-ton of guilt and Emmett had Rose placed solidly behind him since she was naked as a jay-bird. Granted Emmett was no better standing tall before their father figure and Coven leader in his birthday suit, but they were a mated couple so in this situation Rose's place was BEHIND her mate.

Carlisle kept gesturing to the rubble that surrounded them and Jasper quickly realized that their 'Oh Shit' from earlier was not because they broke the bed, but because this time they actually fell through the ceiling and into the Family Room (they JUST missed the TV). Should any humans show up the ceiling was not going to be the problem (although it would take about 2 days to fix it) to explain since they could claim faulty workmanship or pipes bursting. No the problem was the crater sized hole that the couple left when they hit the ground. THAT was gonna be a BITCH to repair and because Jasper had been partly to blame (letting loose his ability instead of keeping it in check) he would need to help with the repairs.

Granted everyone knew the consequences of living with an empath and this was not the first time (nor would it be the last) he had lost even a smidgen of control. But in all honesty even Jasper couldn't recall the last time he had lost so much control that it had resulted in the amount of damage currently contained in the Cullen home.

It brought to mind an image of the streets of London just after the Germans did a bombing run.

But if anyone thought the damage to the Family Room was bad, then no one had ever seen a TRULY PISSED Alice. Everything and everyone stopped when an ungodly screeching tore through the air followed by Edwards arm being catapulted downstairs so hard it became embedded in the wall.

"For the love of all that is holy Alice that HURT!" bellowed Edward.

"You think that hurt Edward? Just you wait you sorry sack of shit ***_whack***_, I'll show you hurt _***crash***whack***_. Those panties cost $35 dollars a PAIR & you ruined THREE ****_whack***." _screeched Alice.

Emmett caught my eye and gestured upward to my ex-wife silently asking '_What the hell is she hitting him with?'_. He knew as well as I that there were few things, if any really, that could cause a vampire pain without breaking the object long before it did any real damage.

But if I knew my ex, she had managed to get hold of the leather crop I had managed to keep hold of after my stint in Maria's army. To any normal person it would look like an old leather riding crop that was used during the Civil War, and that is what it originally started off as.

It was one of the few items that I had left after the change and to this day I still don't know what possessed me to keep it. When I discovered how difficult it was to inflict pain without the use of my gift, I started getting inventive. There were a small number of newborns who had been able to block my gift and still others that seemed to lack the good sense God gave a body to be afraid.

Tearing limbs off after a time just kind of loses the desired effect and depending on the vampire can be more trouble than it's worth (not to mention time consuming) to fuse torn off parts back on only to tear them off again. Further more it required a shit load of blood to help with the healing and when you are just going to tear the damn limb off again, it's kind of a waste of a good meal.

The riding crop had been altered over the years and only those who knew what it originally looked like would have been able to tell the difference. The entire baseing had been strengthened with titanium (humans had no clue what they invented when they invented that little beauty), the leather paddle area was interwoven with strands of vampire hair to give it strength and durability and then studded with diamond chips and obsidian harvested from a dormant volcano (those were the only substances other than titanium crafted razor blades that could cut through vampire flesh).

Hell even Maria had cowered in fear when I wielded that baby and she's a sadistic, not to mention masochistic whore on her best day.

My musings were cut short as Alice screeched out "What fucking asshole jerks off in three pairs of panties that belong to a girl who is SUPPOSED to be his SISTER?"

That was followed by another metal screeching sound indicating that our brother had lost yet another body part. Followed by the sound of something being drop kicked.

I swear every mouth in the room dropped to the floor as Edwards head came flying down the stairwell, bounced off the wall and rolled to a stop at Carlisle's feet.

"Jasper son do you mind?" asked Carlisle as he shot a look upwards. If I did not have such a firm hold on my gift the amount of anger that Alice was emitting would have brought me to my knees. Taking a moment to center myself, I sent as much calm as I could to Alice without making her loopy.

Five minutes later Alice came floating down the stairs and stopping at my side reached up and pecked me on the cheek "Thanks Jazzy I needed that."

"No problem sweetheart, although we all enjoyed you handing Edward his ass since it happens so rarely." I told her as I dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm going for a hunt. Esme, Rose would you care to join me?" asked Alice softly.

"I believe that would be a good idea my daughter since it seems that we three need to have a discussion regarding language and behavior." commented Esme with a tone that stated 'You are already in trouble don't make it worse'.

"Yes mom." chorused Alice and Rose with a sigh. Rose zipped upstairs and quickly grabbed something to wear.

Esme shot me a look and I held my hands up indicating that I was staying out of it. "Don't look at me I just live here." I quipped

Carlisle chuckled as he kissed Esme on the cheek and she asked "Remind me again why I wanted to have kids?"

As the girls left the house Carlisle sighed and said "Come on boys help me put your brother back together and then we need to talk."

Oh this was going to be fun...NOT.


	9. Chapter 10

**A Major's Gift**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Ummm..._hang on checking the copywrite records & my bank statements & my DL..._Nope they all say the same thing...I'm not Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Rating: M for MATURE and trust me when I say THAT is not changing anytime soon.**

**Let's see what else? Oh right...language (course,explicit,etc), visuals (that you create in your own mind. Damn I ain't THAT crazy) **_well I am but don't tell my husband**_; Lemons of all shapes/sizes & tartness, & whatever the hell else I throw in for good measure.**

**So bottom line on all that: IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE (less than 18 yrs old) THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.**

_**Extra special A/N**_

_**Many of you who have been with me from the get go are aware that I had to reload everything.**_

_**Thanks to a very observant reader **_**Holidai Dante****_, it was brought to my attention that a chpt was missing._**

_**THIS ONE!**_

_**Ok back to the storyline...**_

Original A/N

**OMG!** A Major's Gift has seen over 4,274 hits in the 19 days it has been up. I LOVE you guys.

Jasper: Lost, I thought you loved ME?

Me: Of course I love you Jazz...

Bella: EHMMMM

Me: Yes Bella?

Bella: If I remember correctly Jazz is MINE, so hands OFF Lost.

Me: Isabella Marie Swan!

Jasper: Oh crap...she's using the FULL name.

Bella: Yes?

Me: Did you enjoy that last chapter I wrote?

Bella: Oh HELL yeah!

Me: Well then missy I suggest you watch your tone, cause I have no problem making you go WITHOUT any action for a very LONG time.

Bella: You wouldn't!

Me: _smirks _Try me kiddo.

Bella: _shoots filthy looks and walks away muttering..._Why do FF Writer's have to be so damn sensitive?

Me: Jazz go calm your girl down so I can get this story rolling please? Thank you.

Jasper: Later Lost.

Me: Yeah whatever.

Ok where was I? Oh right...telling you guys I love you, so here is ANOTHER lemony chapter.

**Chapter 8: Isabella's Naughty Dream**

_BPOV_

Waking up and finding Dr. Cullen's foster son Jasper leaning on the door frame of my hospital room had my mind imagining all sorts of 'naughty' ways we could use some of the medical equipment scattered around.

It didn't help that he had a starring role in my dreams last night, although those were tame compared to what was racing through my mind at the moment.

My stomach gave a gurgle and brought my thoughts back to the wonderful smells emanating from the platter in front of me. Eggs (scrambled just right), bacon (crispy not soggy), sausage links, biscuits (fluffy) & coffee (with 3 different flavors of creamer & some sugar on the side).

I took an experimental taste since hospital food was notorious for smelling good and tasting shitty.

'_Oh God this was GOOD!'_ I thought and dug in like a starving jackal.

As I moaned around each mouthful I noticed that Jasper seemed to 'twitch' each time. Looking at him I noticed that his eyes seemed a little darker and he looked to be barely breathing.

When I licked my lips, I noticed that his eyes darkened even further and suddenly my mind's eye was undressing him.

Our little 'bubble' was popped when a Nurse in a nearby room exclaimed rather loudly...

"_Mr. Tillman if you EVER touch me like that again, I will gladly accept my termination papers after I beat the ever loving SHIT out of you._

_I am paid to be a Nurse NOT a Whore!"_

Jasper ran his hands down his face and muttered what sounded like 'oops' and had I not been watching him then I probably would have missed it.

For some reason he seemed embarrassed and I had to wonder if it was the Nurse's language or the image that her rant brought to mind (well my mind at least) ((_ I was picturing myself as the Nurse and Jasper as old man Tillman who had me bent over the foot of the bed and was plowing into my pussy with gusto))_ because of it to be honest.

The resounding echo of a well placed 'SMACK' followed by "_You disgusting, perverted JACKASS!"_, informed and and all who were within hearing range that instead of an apology, Mr. Tillman attempted to get lucky.

I noticed Dr. Cullen walk past my room headed in the direction of my obviously perverted neighbor and observed that he seemed to shake his head at his son ever so slightly.

Jasper looked embarrassed as hell and since his head was somewhat bent and he had his hands running over it, anything he seemed to be saying was slightly muffled.

A few well worded threats about transfer to another facility and change of Nurse's later had the old man calm and I swear that Dr. Cullen was shooting his foster son angry glares as he walked by to return to his rounds.

Since it really wasn't my place to ask what the issue seemed to be, I quietly ate my food and waited for Jasper to open the conversation door. When he did open that door, we stuck to seemingly 'harmless' topics until he let slip that his foster brother Edward was responsible for the school parking lot incident and that Rosalie had been responsible for my truck sounding better than the previous day.

Discovering that Edward was behind my current situation had me seeing red and I briefly wondered if his foster parents would be too put out when I killed their son? _Perhaps they were mad enough themselves to help me hide the body? Nah he's their son no matter how big a shithead he was._

Dr. Cullen came in a short while later and informed me that all my tests were normal and that he saw no reason to keep me any longer than needed. Charlie showed up and while the Nurse got my paperwork ready, the men stepped outside so that I could get dressed.

As soon as Jasper left the room my chest started to throb slightly with pain and it took me a minute to pull myself together and attempt to work around it.

I thought about mentioning something to Dr. Cullen and then realized that it would give him an excuse to keep me here longer. So I kept my mouth shut and tried to breath around the pain.

When I called out that I was decent, the men came back in and I felt the pain let up. Jasper caught my eye and quirked his brow as if silently asking '_Are you ok?'_

I shook my head slightly and mouthed '_I'm fine'_ as the Nurse showed up with my release papers and a wheelchair.

With everything signed and in order, I was ready to blow this popsicle stand. Dr. Cullen made sure that Charlie had both his pager number and his private number and then pressed a small bottle into my hands.

"Bella these are some pain meds in case you start hurting. Now they are low dosage, but that doesn't mean they won't affect you to some degree. You'll more than likely get tired and it might be wise to avoid driving if you take them.

I want you to take it easy for the next few days and you can return to school come Monday barring any issues. Alright my dear?" asked the Doc with a gentle smile.

Arguing would probably get me nowhere, so I simply smiled and shoved the bottle into the pocket of my flannel shirt.

Five minutes later and the Nurse was rolling me towards my freedom and somewhere behind me stood my Knight-in-shining-armor. Every inch further I moved away from him caused the pain in my chest to worsen. I didn't realize that I was pressing my hand to my chest until Charlie asked "Bells are you ok kiddo?"

"I'm fine Char...Dad. I think I ate my breakfast a little too fast this morning and I've got a bit of heartburn is all." I said softly while pleading inside '_please believe me cause otherwise I'm gonna sound like a mental case who has completely lost it.'_

"Ah." stated the Nurse "So Esme cooked you breakfast and had Jasper play 'Delivery Boy. No wonder I didn't recognize those dishes."

"She's a really good cook." I said softly.

"That she is my dear. That she is." chuckled the Nurse with a knowing gleam in her eye.

I must have blushed twenty shades of red as the Nurse helped me get settled into the cruiser and whispered "And I'm sure you enjoyed the Delivery Boy as much as the food." before firmly closing the door and walking away.

The drive to Charlie's was quiet and as soon as I got in the door I made a beeline for my room. "I'm going to take a nap Dad. I'm worn out." I said softly as I passed him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright kiddo you do that. Maybe you should take one of those pills the Doc gave you. It might relieve some of that heartburn pressure and I'll order us a pizza for dinner."

_Damn he saw me holding my chest._

" I think I might just do that Dad. See you later." I answered as I made a quick detour to the bathroom to grab a dixie cup of water to wash the pill down.

The last thing I recalled was downing the bitter pill and curling up under my covers.

****It's Lemon Time****

_( Jasper: Lost please tell me you are NOT channeling MC Hammer?_

_Me: Don't you worry about who I'm channeling, go get freaky with your girl & tell her she's lucky I'm not turning her into a NUN._

_Jasper: Yes Ma'am)_

_I smiled as I felt a strong set of arms encircle my waist from behind._

"_Hey beautiful what are you doing?" asked a smooth southern voice._

"_Enjoying the view while I wait for you handsome." I stated softly as I leaned back into his embrace._

_A soft kiss was placed on my temple and I turned to look at the man whose arms held me tight._

"_How did I get so lucky?" I asked softly as I placed soft little kisses on his chin and mouth._

"_It was destined long before either of us was born sugar. But now that I found you and have you, I ain't never letting you go." stated Jasper as his hand tilted my chin upwards so that he could capture my lips._

_The kiss was soft and gentle for a few moments and then became more demanding. I gave into it and felt as Jasper pulled me closer to his body._

_Until now we had only had heavy make-out sessions and never consummated our love. But tonight would be different. I had agreed to be his wife and instead of waiting, we had gone to the nearest Courthouse and gotten married._

_I had worried that his parents would be upset, but they shocked my by having a private plane waiting to take us to a private island they owned, where we would start life as man and wife._

_I was brought out of my musings when I felt my new husbands length give a twitch against my rapidly heating core._

"_You are so beautiful my Isabella and I can't wait to make you mine in more than just name." whispered Jasper as he rocked his hips against me._

"_I'm all yours Jasper. Body, heart and soul. Please don't make me wait __any longer my husband, I need you." I whispered back in a husky voice._

_Jasper kissed me hard and then slipped his arm behind my knees and scooped me up. Moments later I was laying on the large wrought iron bed that dominated the room._

_Slowly Jasper undid the small pearl buttons that held my bridal corset together. I had learned early on in our relationship that Jasper loved it when I wore things like that and so thanks to his sister Alice, I had a corset in every single color that ranged from basic to heavily boned satin._

_As he reached the last pearl button, the corset gapped open to reveal my ample cleavage to my husbands gaze._

_As he kissed and suckled, his hands made short work of the garter that attached my stocking to my corset, and without fully removing his mouth from my flesh, I found myself bare save my sheer silk stockings. Soon those were gone as well._

_Jasper nipped and licked and nibbled his way down my body till I was withering in sheer want._

"_Jasper stop teasing me please." I begged as his tongue ghosted over my folds._

"_What do you want Isabella? Tell me or I'll stop." whispered my husband as he slid his finger between my folds and arched it ever so gently._

_I gasped at the sensation._

"_You Jasper. I want you." I rasped out as I tried to catch my breath._

"_You'll have to be more specific my sweet girl." replied Jasper in an equally husky voice._

"_Please Jasper I need you inside of me." I begged as the sensations he was causing became stronger._

_Lightly kissing my mound Jasper chuckled "But I am inside of you sweet girl."_

_Damn it I was tired of playing innocent and needed my husband._

_Growling lowly I stated "Jasper get your damn southern ass up here and FUCK me!"_

"_Ahhh... there's the little tigress I fell in love with." stated Jasper as he pressed a bruising kiss to my mound and with a sharp twist of his finger had me seeing stars as my first climax ripped through my body._

"_FUCK!" I screeched as he removed his finger and started peppering my body with kisses as he crawled up towards my mouth._

_As my breathing evened out I felt him settle between my legs and as I opened my eyes, I found him staring intently at me while he licked my essence off his fingers._

_I was still feeling aftershocks and his finger licking was getting me hotter. With a smirk he withdrew his finger and crushed our lips together and then I felt him jerk his hips forward as he slammed his length into me breaking my barrier in one swift motion._

_Stars exploded behind my eyes for the second time and I jerked my hips up to let him know that it was ok to move._

_He would slowly pull back till he was nearly out, only to slam back in filling me completely. The pace he set at first was slow and gentle and I loved the feel of his cock rubbing back and forth in my pussy. _

_Until that moment I had been untouched and I was glad that no other man would ever be inside of me._

"_Fuck woman you are so damn tight." moaned Jasper as he pistoned in and out of me. "This is all mine Isabella, YOU are all mine and no other man will ever touch you like this." he growled as he started to set a faster pace._

"_I don't ever want another man Jasper, only you." I moaned as a coil started winding tight in my lower regions._

"_You are the only man who will share my bed. The only man who will fill me. I am yours Jasper Whitlock now and forever." I whispered in his ear._

_I felt him move my leg a little higher on his hip and the angle change had __me hissing at the feeling of being full._

_The coil was getting tighter and I heard Jasper's breath become ragged. I wasn't going to last much longer and neither was he._

_Knowing that he liked it when I talked 'dirty', I started egging him on._

"_Fuck me Jasper. Fuck me hard, give me that long hard cock of yours. Ride me cowboy." I moaned._

"_Oh I'll fuck you my little filly and when I'm done in the saddle I'm gonna show you how to ride like a real filly." he growled._

"_Ohh God..." I stuttered as the coil closed in on it's breaking point. "So close my husband, please don't stop."_

_Jasper hitched my other leg up and over his shoulder and that angle was our undoing._

"_JASPER!" I screamed as my climax shot through my body like a wave of hot lava._

_Jasper followed me over the edge of the abyss._

"_ISABELLA!" he yelled as he jerked two times and then stilled, filling me with everything he had._

_As our breathing slowed, Jasper rolled off of me and pulled me close._

"_I love you Mrs. Whitlock." he stated as he caressed my cheek._

"_I love you as well Mr. Whitlock." I replied back._

"_You do realize my dear that as soon as I catch my breath I am going to fuck you so much that you won't be able to walk straight." he stated with a smirk._

_Twisting in his arms I whispered "Bring it on cow..."_

****END LEMON****

OUCH!

"What the fu..."

I opened my eyes to find that I was on the floor of my bedroom with my sheets tangled around me.

"Bells are you alright kiddo?" asked Charlie as he barged through my bedroom door.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine, just fell out of bed. You know me and my klutziness are never far from each other." I stated as I untangled myself.

Charlie just shook his head and left me to myself.

"Damn sheets. That was the best and HOTTEST dream I had ever had and the damn sheets just HAD to screw me up." I whined.

I didn't know or understand why I was dreaming of Jasper, let alone making love to him in said dream. But considering I thought he was yummy and being near him gave me a sense of peace and calm, I was not going to complain.

_A/N : Well it seems that Jazz isn't the only one feeling the pull or having naughty dreams. But are they smart enough to figure it ALL out?_

_We shall see my peeps, we shall see._

_Happy Dreaming_


End file.
